


i cant let you go

by juuzyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Mentioned Yamaguchi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuzyoo/pseuds/juuzyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was getting married to Kenma, Tsukishima Kei should be happy, but he can't.</p>
<p>drabble i guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	i cant let you go

**Author's Note:**

> god this is a bad one sided drabble poor tsukki

_"Hey Kei! Me and Kenma are getting married! He finally said yes!! I'm so happy!"_

That was the one sentence that ruined Tsukishima Kei's life. He was happy for Kuroo, he found love and he was happy. It's all that Kei could ask for, except, that nagging thought kept on tugging in the back of his mind.

_What am I going to do now? I love him. He's getting married to someone else._

He didn't know what to do. He had even opened up to his brother about it when he had first found out about the marriage. The older brother had comforted him, saying that it'll get better and he'll soon find someone else.

Except he didn't want anyone else. He wanted Kuroo god dammit! He couldn't even get Yamaguchi to love him back way back when, and now he's married off to Yachi. Tsukishima can't find love.

He brought his legs to his chest as he sat in his tiny bathtub in the apartment where he currently resided. Water dripping from his hair. He thought about the wedding, which was in a week he reminded himself. Kuroo had asked him to be his man of honor, only because Bokuto couldn't make it.

How was he going to get through this? He couldn't even look Kuroo in the eye earlier today when he was talking to him about the wedding. 

A tear escaped his eye, it was the first time he cried over Kuroo getting married after he found out. He couldn't take it anymore, he was soon shaking and sobbing. 

Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he have had a happy life? Why couldn't he be with the one he loved for once? These questions invaded his thoughts for the rest of the night as he sat alone in that bathtub.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad !! im sorry !! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr its rlly gay ( like me winks )
> 
> gerard-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
